


as still as water before the tide

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Hak grabbed the waterskin which was right next to him and handed it to Jae-Ha who took it gratefully. After he heard the other man finish drinking, Hak spoke for the first time since he woke up."You could have died..." he murmured, hoping the green dragon heard him against his better judgment.





	as still as water before the tide

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank not only god but also jesus
> 
> which means an endless thank you to [crowboi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboi/pseuds/crowboi) for the support and helping me actually make sense of my messes
> 
> and [moonsbadasschild](http://moonsbadasschild.tumblr.com/) for giving me the inspiration to finally write something for this pair in the form of the prompt _"You could have died!" JaeHak!_

The battle is over. Bodies are lying all around him either dead or already halfway there. There are deep cuts all over his body, his clothes are torn and his breathing is heavy. He's sitting on the ground as of now and his eyes are wide open, his heartbeat a thunderous sound inside of him. The echo of his adrenaline fueled pulse still ringing in his ears.

He can't believe it's finally over. They won. They...actually won.

Hak lets out an incredulous laugh. How can this be? The odds were nearly impossible. How could they have won?

He tries to recall the battle, but it's all foggy as if a thirst overtook his brain and the only thing in his mind was to protect Yona. To protect them, all of them, his family. So that's what he did.

His mind drifts to the others. After Shin-Ah was paralyzed he asked Kija to take care of him and Zeno probably defended Yona and Yoon with everything he had. And Jae-Ha - 

Wait. Where's Jae-Ha?

Hak's eyes look around the battle field and his breathing stops when he sees it. A dark green lump a few feet away from him. The bastard has a few arrows stuck in his leg.

With fear making his throat contract against the dryness there, he crawls over to where Jae-Ha's limp body sits.

Shit, this bastard actually protected him with his own life. Was this the end of this Ryokuryuu?

Hak could feel a newly found dampness on his cheeks as his hand extended so he could touch the man on the ground. To his surprise, Jae-Ha winced in pain when Hak's touch had a little more force behind it than he intended.

The beast swallowed the lump in his throat and waited with bated breath for the others to come and help them. If this bastard was going to die Hak would kill him again with his own hands.

\--

The moon was high up in the night's sky. Hak's body ached everywhere. After being awake long enough to see that Yona truly was okay he allowed the darkness to embrace him only to wake up inside the tent with Jae-Ha next to him.

It must have been dusk when he awoke, but now, several hours later, Jae-Ha gave the first signs of waking up himself.

He let out a guttural grunt as one of his hands shakily raised to move the long green hair from his eyes.

Hak stubbornly kept his eyes away from him even though he more likely felt than actually saw Jae-Ha side glance.

"So, you're alive." the dragon tried to get out even though his voice sounded wrecked.

Hak grabbed the waterskin which was right next to him and handed it to Jae-Ha who took it gratefully. After he heard the other man finish drinking, Hak spoke for the first time since he woke up.

"You could have died..." he murmured, hoping the green dragon heard him against his better judgment.

A humorless laugh left Jae-Ha's lips at that. "You're way more important for the safety of this group. Couldn't have possibly let you die."

Hak could feel shock overtake him yet again which made him turn to look at Jae-Ha. The other man though had other plans and was staring emptily at his own hands. This was a rare display of weakness coming from the dragon and neither of the men was used to this awkward tension that ensued.

So Hak moved closer to Jae-Ha, took the other man's chin between his fingers and bit his lip through the pain. Their face was only inches apart, their eyes meeting halfway in a heated gaze. He tried to communicate with this look what he couldn't with words that 'this is bullshit and we both know it'.

"Never do that again," Hak muttered. Their breaths were mingling in the space between their faces. A lot more unsaid words were still left unsaid. A lot more unrecognized feelings were still left buried deep. This was a time of war, a quest to protect the princess. Everything else is just in passing. ...right?

Jae-Ha's eyes moved downwards for a few seconds then he looked back into Hak's eyes. "You and I both know if I had to make that choice again I would make the same choice."

A fire lit behind Hak's eyes as he could feel an unknown fury crawl up his spine at the other's words. "Then don't do it for me."

Each of the men tried to look for something specific in the other's eyes. Hak knew that despite his futile attempt Jae-Ha would still risk his life for his and the dragon knew that no matter how hard he tried he could never get the other man to allow someone to sacrifice for him.

A sigh left Jae-Ha's lips as he pushed Hak's hand away from his chin. "We both need to rest." And with that, the dragon turned on his side despite the pain and hoped that Hak would not mention anything that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me over on tumblr [here](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com) and [here](http://akayona-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
